pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Dungeon Depths and Conditions
wiki page describes the recently released version "Halloween 2019". No important change was made in the game messages and depth conditions, apart from the removal of the Arcane climate, but the depth spawning of some important game items like the Skill Kit and the Tome of Mastery has been reshuffled, none of them has been removed though. Depth messages, NPCs, Unique items As the reader will see, most of Sprouted PD's messages in the depths' signposts have been changed, to inform the player about the new unique features of SPS-PD. 1-5: Sewers The second part of the mesage means that Random Soul pets are good for the beginning of the game but they are weaker in comparison to the Mob Soul pets. * First Shopkeeper: Dolya Slate (formerly Sokoban journal). The second part of the message is referring to the cycle of night and day in the dungeon, which affects the hero's vision and also the rate of enemies' spawning (lower during the day, higher during the night). * First Dew Developer: Dew Vial’s first extra abilities, Dew Upgrade Cap +2 (+3 for mages) * No NPC. Dew Upgrade Cap +3 (+4 for mages) The message means that upgrading most weapons and all types of armor does not lower their strength requirement, like it does in the world of Sprouted PD and the world of other mods. * No NPC Note that Sewer Goo is one of the three possible chapter bosses and not the only one appearing. * First Chapter Bosses: Plague Doctor / Sewer Goo / Sewer Heart > Sokoban 1 journal page - portal to depth 51). 6-10: Abandoned Prison * Second Shopkeeper: Sweet Home journal page (formerly Safe Room) - Portal to depth 50. Dew Upgrade Cap +4 (+5 for mages) This message refers to the type A, B, C etc. guns that are sold in each dungeon shop and to the new alchemy combinations that have become available in SPS-PD and allow the hero to craft special bombs and enhancing ammo for guns. * Old Wandmaker: Battle or Non-Battle Wand and also Adamant Wand as quest rewards for all classes. * No NPC * No NPC. Dew Upgrade Cap +5 (+6 for mages) The message refers to TANK, one of the three possible chapter bosses of this depth. * Second Chapter Bosses: Prison Warden / TANK / Tengu > Skill Kit, Sokoban 2 journal and Tengu challenge pages - Portals to depths 36 and 52. These chapter bosses do not drop the Tome of Mastery anymore. 11-15: Mining Caves * Third Shopkeeper: Invitation from Town journal page (Dolya Town, formerly Dolyahaven) - Portal to depth 55 * Troll Blacksmiths: Reinforcing and reforging * Rune Scholar Lynn: Dew vial’s second extra abilities, Mr. Destructo, Control mobile or Fairy Card also as a reward for the dew mushroom. Dew Upgrade Cap +6 * No NPC * No NPC The message refers to DM-300, but there are two other possible bosses, the Spider Queen and the Hybrid. * Third Chapter Bosses: DM-300 / Spider Queen / Hybrid > Tome of Mastery, Sokoban 3 journal page - Portal to depth 53. Dew upgrade cap +7 (+8 for mages) 16-20: Dwarven Metropolis * Fourth Shopkeeper (no unique items sold) * Imp in either depth 17, 18 or 19: Upgraded ring as reward, Imp's shop at depth 21 becomes available after completing its quest. This addition has been made, it's the Plague Doctor chapter boss on depth 5. * Dew upgrade cap +8 (+9 for mages) The message means that Dolya Town gets more and more populated with NPCs as the hero proceeds further in the game. The message refers to the King of Dwarves, but in current SPS-PD two more possible chapter bosses have been added to the this depth, the Elder Avatar and the Lich Dancer. * Fourth Chapter Bosses: Dwarf King / Elder Avatar / Lich Dancer > Sokoban 4 journal page - portal to depth 54. These chapter bosses do not drop the Skill Kit anymore. 21-24: Demon Halls * Imp shop: Trial Books - Portals to depths 31-34. Dew Upgrade Cap +9 (+10 for mages) * No NPC * No NPC * No NPC. Dew Upgrade Cap +10 (+11 for mages) 25-26: First Boss Fight 25. Yog-Dzewa > Ghost Elevator 26. Chocolate Pudding Cup 27-30: Challenge (former Key) depths 27. Forest: Treasure Map - portal to depth 43 28. Prison: Bone - portal to depth 37 29. Caves: Conch shell - portal to depth 38 30. City: Ancient Coin - portal to depth 40 31-33: Trial (former Book) depths 31. Courage Trial: Triforce 1/3, part of portal to depth 35 32. Power Trial: Triforce 1/3, part of portal to depth 35. Second Dew Developer: Dew Vial’s enhanced abilities. 33. Wisdom Trial: Triforce 1/3, part of portal to depth 35 35: Second Boss Fight 35. Shadow Yogs > Orb of Zot - portal to depth 67. Dew Upgrade Cap +13 (+14 for mages) 36-43: Challenge (former Key) Bosses’ depths 36. Tengu Hideout > Adamant Ring 37. Skeleton King > Adamant Weapon 38. Crab King > Adamant Armor 40. Thief King’s Lair > Adamant Ring 43. Treasure Map - Gnoll King > Adamant Ring, Gnoll Clothes 50-55: Otiluke's Journal's depths 50. Sweet Home (former Safe Room) 51. Sokoban puzzle 1 (unique item: Towel) 52: Sokoban puzzle 2 (unique item: Spectacles) 53: Sokoban puzzle 3 (unique item: Auto potion) 54: Sokoban puzzle 4 (unique item: Whistle) 55: Dolya Town (formerly Dolyahaven) - Many NPCs, BossRush Challenge Book > portal to depth 71 Spring Festival Land. This depth is currently removed, but it is planned to be a recurring depth, around the date of the Chinese New Year - Spring Festival celebration. 67: First Final Battle (also a Sokoban depth) 67. Energy Core - Corrupted Otiluke Mirror > Palantir - portal to depth 99 71, 85: BossRush Challenge 71. BossRush: Many bosses > Four Leaf Mint Necklace, Overload Handcannon, Player Icon, Power Hand - portal to depth 85 85. Endless mode 99: Last Final Battle 99. Zot > Soul Collect Stone - fully completes the game Note 1: Most of the depth messages that are new in relation to Sprouted PD have many language mistakes that can make comprehension difficult, so they were all edited. Pit Rooms have the same message with Sprouted PD: Note to self: Always leave a teleport scroll in the vault. Note 2: Depths 1-26 are in succession, with ladders or doorways connecting them with each other. Depths from 27 and on are isolated or connected only thematically and with portals. Terrain and Depth Feelings Terrain types Like in Original PD there are three distinctive types of terrain apart from the regular one and five different depth feelings. * Chasm depth: Rooms are connected by pathways, made of special flooring. All other tiles sourrounding the rooms and the pathways are chasm tiles. * Flooded depth: Hallways and rooms are filled with water tiles. * Vegetation depth: Hallways and rooms are filled with vegetation. Depth Feelings Depth Feelings alert the player to special characteristics of the depth's layout. When entering a special depth for the first time, the player will get a text at the bottom-left corner of the screen announcing it. If the player does not receive a depth feeling, the depth will be a regular depth. * Echo: Your steps echo across the dungeon. This message appears on the Chasm depth. * Nighttime: You can hear enemies moving in the darkness... ''The enemies' spawn rates are significantly higher and the hero's vision gets worse. For details about the hero's vision see section just below. * '''Secrets': The atmosphere hints that this floor hides many secrets. This message appears at every regular depth (i.e. non-boss) that has more hidden doors/rooms, hidden traps and mimics, independently of the depth's terrain. * Vegetation: The smell of vegetation is thick in the air. This message appears on the Vegetation depth. * Water: You hear water splashing around you. This message appears on the Flooded depth. The Echo, Vegetation and Water depth feelings are mutually exclusive, as they refer to different types of terrain, but the Nighttime and Secrets feelings can coexist with any other feeling (an example to showcase this, even though it will occur very rarely, is that the player can receive the Echo, Nighttime and Secrets feelings one after the other when the hero enters a new depth). Challenge, Boss and Trial depths always have a specific type of terrain by default, which sometimes resembles one the aforementioned terrains (the Forest Challenge, Prison Challenge and the Power Trial are always vegetation depths, Wisdom Trial is always a chasm depth etc.) but the player never receives a depth feeling message about them. Light and Darkness / Hero's Vision Hero's vision is affected by the game clock in the hero's tab (not the device's clock, unlike what is happening in other mods) and it resembles real world vision: from 0:00 to 6:00 (deep night) it will have two tiles range, from 6:00 am to 10:00 (morning) it will have 7 tiles range, from 10:00 to 18:00 (midday and afternoon) 6 tiles range, and from 18:00 to 00:00 (early night) 3 tiles range. 1 turn is 1 game minute, so deep night lasts for 360 turns, morning for 240 turns, midday and afternoon for 480 turns, and early night for 360 turns. A 24-hour game day will take 1440 turns. Also from 20:00 to 6:00 there is a chance that the dungeon will turn into a "Deep Darkness phase" which is very similar with the "Into Darkness" challenge, when the hero visits a new depth (but not during the hero's stay in a depth already visited). Vision will be anyways restricted to 3 tiles (or 2 tiles after the in-game midnight) but the explored parts of the dungeon will also remain unmapped (reading a scroll of Magic Mapping or eating a Blue Berry is almost obligatory during this phase). The Darkness phase lasts for 600 turns - that is for no more than two depths, unless the hero for an unknown reason is speedrunning while visiting new depths. Rooms with specific effects - Debuffs due to the Weather In non-boss and non-challenge depths it is common for some rooms to cause by default a specific effect, and those five of them that are named "weather" by the game debuff every character inside, whether they may be enemy, ally, or the hero. A minor positive side effect of the negative climates is that each of them also removes another harmful debuff, most often considered opposite by common sense. Among the harmful climates, the only really dangerous (and that only in early hero levels) is the Raise Dead climate. This game feature is borrowed from the science fiction RPG "Pioneer" (not a fork, but a sci-fi spinoff of Original PD). On the other hand there are also two types of room with a permanent positive effect, one familiar and one new: Gardens like in Original PD and many mods grant the Shadowmelded buff, and there is also a new type of room causing a positive effect, the Quiet room that blesses. These rooms do not affect positively enemies. These are the 7 different "climates" of SPS-PD, with the two positive mentioned first, and all the other which are negative afterwards: # Garden: grants the Shadowmelded buff - decreases hunger rate and makes the hero Invisible, very useful for healing by resting in early hero's levels, when healing items are not yet available or plenty. Game description: "Shafts of light pierce the gloom of the underground garden." # Quiet: grants the Bless buff - increases by +20% Accuracy and Evasion. Game description: "It's very quiet here." * Cold: causes the Cold debuff - reduces movement and attack Speed by -10%. This climate also removes the Hot debuff. Game description: "This room is incredibly cold, cold enough to swirl snow into the air while the low temperature slows everyone down." * Dead Raise: causes the Dead Raise debuff with Summoned Skeletons spawning next to the hero. It happens almost always in rooms with tombstones, and is mostly dangerous in the Sewers and Prison chapters because the skeletons that spawn are similar to those normally found in the Caves (apart from not causing the Silence debuff) and are OP for a hero stil in low level. Conversely, in the depths after the Caves this debuff can turn to a "buff" and be used to farm dew, if the Dew Drop buff is active, as the skeletons remain similar to the Caves’ type, but now the hero is OP for them. In the Courage Trial depth, which is filled with tombstones, this climate as expected can occur often. This climate also removes the Hot debuff. Game description: "Ghosts raise here." This room's debuff is the only among the climate debuffs that can not be obtained in any other way than being inside a room. * Dry: causes the Dry debuff - reduces Damage caused by the hero by -20%. This climate also removes the Wet debuff. Game description: "The air here is littered with particles of dust, drying out anyone within and reducing their damage." * Hot: causes the Hot debuff - reduces Defense, allowing +20% more damage to be taken by the hero. This climate also removes the Cold debuff. Game description: "Harsh sunlight beams down within this room, making everything unbearably hot while also reducing the effectiveness of armor." * Wet: causes the Wet debuff - reduces Accuracy and Evasion both by -10%. This climate also removes the Dry debuff. Game description: "Rain is pouring endlessly here, reducing any creatures' ability to attack or dodge." All debuffs and the Bless buff last as long as the hero stays inside the room, but fade away 5 turns maximum after he/she exits the room. The only exception is the Shadowmelded buff which lasts for quite a while after the hero leaves the garden. Note: in previous versions of SPS-PD there was also the Arcane climate, which was granting the Arcane buff, but it has been removed from current SPS-PD.Category:SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon